Shopping
by Srija
Summary: Hey frnz...m back with a new duo OS...I too missed myself...this is a special OS fr them who were missing duo writer Srija...nd also complaint... :):)so...plz read & review...thank u..


He strechted his arms lazily...nd looked at the clock with sleepy eyes...

Nd a lil smile crept on his lips nd he threw himself over the soft cotton pillow

After sometime was carefully looking at the almirah...means his shirts..."mmm...konsa pehnu?aaa...white wala hi best h...kitna handsome lgta hu m white shirt or black jeans mein...sb to fida fida fidaaaa..."

He laughed at himself...he was so happy...after so so many days he got a holiday...no actually they got...rarely the two seniors get leave...nd as today he got it he just wants to enjoy to the deep...a single moment he doesnt want to be spoilt...

So...after choosing dresses...he moved towards his buddy's room...nd peeped...he was sleeping like an innocent child without any guile...a peacful smile was there...in his face...

He placed hand on his forehead but shocked...Oh my God!its burning...he tried to understand the situation first...

His happy smile was vanished...he planned a lot for today but...no...he is not thnkng of ths...he is juz thnkng what hapnd to his buddy tht all on a sudden he has so much fever...

He moved a bit...

He was still looking at his face...nd now he rubbed his forehead...with a soft voice..."Abhi..."

Abhi tried to look at him...but evrythng was looking dusty...just Daya's face was visible a lil...his retina didnt see anythng else..."Da..Daya.."

Daya:Abhi...tum...itna bukhad...ruko tum...

He went...Abhi was feebly looking at his way...he was feeling guilty as he knew tht Daya planned a lot fr today...but he was really feeling very weak...Daya came back meantime...with a bowl of chill water nd a towel...

Nd placed that wet towel on his forehead...

Daya:tum chinta mat kro..maine Salunkhe sir se bat karliya...or unhone kaha h ki zyda stress or exertion nd weather ki karan hua h...thk ho jayega...or unhone ek dawai bhi dediya h...tum loge to...

Abhi(cut him):daya...

Daya(looked at him):ha boss...

Abhi:m sry...

Daya(surprised):sry kyu?

Abhi:wo...aj...shopping p jana tha or restro bhi...but mai...

Daya(pat his cheeks):mere pyare Abhi...shopping p kabhi or chale jayenge..ye konsi khas bat h...hmm?jo tum sry bol rahe ho...ha...chlo ek bar utho...or ye dawai lo...mai abhi aya...rukna tum...

He went out in a force...

Abhi(thinknh):mai nh janta kya tujhe...tu kbhi swikar nh krega...ki tm dukhi ho...par bhai to mera h na...mai to samzta hu yaar tujhe...kya mai bhi na...fever hone ka or tym nh mila...huh...

He was feeling angry on himself...

Daya smiled nd spoke out..."Abhi...dudh lo...or dawai bhi...cmn..."

Abhi took tht silently..."Daya mai sham ko jayunga yaar...pkka"

Daya:boss..ab sach me gussa ho raha hu mai...itna kharab h tabiat or tum...kahi nh jayenge hum...

Abhi lied down sadly nd closed eyes...

Daya heaved a sigh nd moved out of room..."Abhi bechara upset ho gaya...kya karu mai...kya karu...mmm..."

He was thinking...thinking n thnkng...

"Yes!"

His face golwed up...ye maine pehle kyu nh socha...haaa...

He went to Abhi"s room...nd saw him sleeping...so he came out nd sat on sofa...

Nd made a full proof plan...

Then slept off...after two hours he got up..."dekhta hu...boss utha ki nh...abtaq to uth gya hoga"

Yes...he was rite...his lovely boss was sitting with head down...

Daya coughed falsely...Abhi looked up...

Daya:so...Abhi...kasa lg raha h?

Abhi(smile):thk hu yaar...

Daya:shopping kr skte ho?

Abhi(sadly):bs yaar...chal nh skta...i mn sar ghum raha h bht...

Daya:eee yaar...(pat his own head) kaan m problm h kya...maine bola shopping kr skte ho?chlne nh bola...

Abhi(surprise):matlab?

Daya(smile):online shopping!from snapdeal...

Abhi's face glow up in happiness.."wow Daya...great idea...awsm..."

Daya(collar uthake):so...lappy lau?

Abhi nodded in a piko sec...

Daya came back with laptop nd sat beside Abhi...

Daya:boss...muse na ek laptop bag chahye yaar...

Abhi:re...ye sb bad me...pehle sun...ek shoe lena h muse...adidas se...dkh na tu...

Daya:ok ok dekhta hu...

Nd they enjoyed a lot...

After three hours...Daya...boss...kitna maza aya yaar...ab bas ye sb ajaye...kl...

Abhi:sach me...bht maza aya yaar...kitna sasta bhi h...nice...

Daya:boss ab bht bhuk lga h yaar...ye pizza hut wale kya kr rhe h pta nh...

Abhi(rolled his eyes):pizza hut!

Daya:haa...pizza or burger khayenge...(casually)boss ye watch bhi lelu?

Abhi(was still in shock):ha...

Daya(quickly hug him):thnk u...

Abhi realized..."eee Daya..nh..."

Daya(smiled kiddingly):hehe...leliya...

Abhi:daya...bhikari ho gaya yaar mai...

Meantime the bell rang...

Daya pat his cheeks..."shopping na kiye to upset the na...ab smzo"

He went to open the door...

Abhi smiled pleasingly...nd they enjoyed the rest day like this...

A/N:plz read nd review...thanks...Srija.


End file.
